


Debauchery!!

by Cuddly_Totoro



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, How did it come to this, I'm Sorry, chrollo is mentioned, cracked beyond compare, cracked beyond repair, my goddess machi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddly_Totoro/pseuds/Cuddly_Totoro
Summary: Machi dreams a detestable dream which Pakunoda wants for herself.





	Debauchery!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe  
yum

Machi groaned to awakeness. Her head was throbbing, and in a valiant attempt to rise from her bed like the dead, she flailed her arms into the great beyond (the side of the bed), divorcing herself from the tender kiss of her blankets.

Groggily (besting even her fearsome uncle Grog), Machi trudged into the kitchen like a zombie (the prettiest zombie you will ever have the blessed stars to meet). 

Pakunoda was pouring freshly brewed coffee into a cup.

Ah, that explained the stench.

“Nightmare?” Paku queried, mind-reading hands at the ready. She did not offer Machi any coffee. Not because she was a bloodthirsty morally bereft scum of the earth thief who had no compunction about not offering her precious chingu a morning sip of the ambrosia of the ungodly, but because Machi was more of a matcha girl. It Mach(i)ed her flow.

“Worse,” Machi bit out, slumping into a stool by the kitchen counter, wincing at the initial coldness. It might have been a smidge less painful than allowing the icy surface of winter morning toilet to touch your sacred limbs. “Memory”

Paku hesitated. Had she overstepped? Trauma wasn’t uncommon - no - it was rife for people who grew up like them. 

“No, no, no.” Machi said, flapping a wilting hand at her. “Stop thinking so much.” She cradled her head, almost dunking her head into the kitchen counter. “Chrollo reads a lot.” 

Pakunoda nodded along in confusion. So he does. And who was she to judge him for his exceptional grasp of the alphabet? Was Machi going to bully him about reading so many books instead of playing fight to the death with the boyz? There was nothing wrong about pursuing the intellectual. Not all men had to be muscle heads! Maybe Machi did need some coffee. Paku noticed the way the steam from her cup wafted towards the general direction of her _definitely not a criminal taking over an innocent family’s apartment_ friend. It was a significant sign from the heavens. Paku thanked Sky Daddy for his wisdom, and slowly began to edge the cursed drink towards Machi, who really hated coffee. It wasn’t anyone's fault. It sure wasn’t the coffee’s fault. Machi had a natural inclination towards hating the roast bean liquid in the same way she had a natural inclination for slaughtering the innocent - and for sewing up detached limbs.

“When we were kids, whenever he learnt a new world, he would just repeat it over and over.” Maybe he had been trying to educate her. Machi thought back to the unbearable irritation Chrollo’s habit caused her. Maybe not. “It got really annoying when he started whispering creepy words at night.” 

Pakunoda smiled widely. To think _Danchou_ used to be so cute!

Machi groaned again. “Shut up, Paku!”

“Keep going!” she pressed, enthusiasm undying even before the cold fire of Machi’s impeccably aggressive glare.

“Then get that coffee away from me.” 

So she had noticed after all. Pakunoda railed at the injustice of it all (inside her head). She was almost there! She already managed to push it half a centimetre towards her unwilling…

Victim?

Pakunoda commanded the cup of coffee to retreat with a firm but not cruel hand. 

Machi eyed her suspiciously.

“I don’t feel like talking about it anymore. It’s so annoying.” Just thinking about her awful memory/dream gave her the shivers (or shakies, whichever you do so prefer).

“I see how it is.” Pakunoda steeled herself. _So it had to come to this_. Machi was much stronger than she was, but even so, Pakunoda had a dream. To dream Machi’s dream! She only needed to touch her once to experience it. Pakunoda blushed. She would murder two cute birds with one stone! Not only would she be able to experience memories of _Danchou’s_ childhood cuteness, but she would also get to grab Machi by the arms!

She lunged.

Machi had only just woken up, but years of finely honed instinct were…

Not enough to protect her from the grasping hands of a beautiful woman.

Pakunoda revelled in the glorious image within her mind’s eye.

A tiny version of Chrollo lay on his back, eyes wide open.

“Debauchery.” he whispered.

“Debauchery debauchery debauchery”


End file.
